Um Dia Especial
by dlz
Summary: No dia do aniversario de Lois, Superman decide lhe dar um presente muito especial. Parcialmente inspirada em All Star Superman. Adaptada para Justice League Unlimited. R&R/WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Um Dia Especial  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: No dia do aniversário de Lois, Superman decide lhe dar um presente muito especial. Parcialmente inspirada em All-Star Superman. Adaptada para Justice League Unlimited.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

J'onn J'onzz estava na torre de observação da Liga da Justiça Internacional quando Superman se aproximou, e permaneceu por um tempo ao seu lado, em silêncio, observando-o monitorar uma das missões na Ásia.

"Como andam as coisas?" perguntou.

"Semana tranqüila, Superman" respondeu o marciano. "Nada de monstros alienígenas ou armas de destruição em massa. A maioria ainda está de folga" e virando-se para vê-lo, completou: "Mas não é para saber como andam as coisas que você está aqui, não é mesmo?"

Superman nada disse, e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhou para as estrelas do lado de fora. Estava com os pensamentos visivelmente distantes. Há milhas de distancia dali, mais especificamente em Metropolis, no Planeta Diário, a poucas mesas de distância da de Clark Kent.

"Não, meu amigo. Na verdade, eu precisava dar uma volta" disse ele.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, e J'onn indagou: "Vejo que já definiu seus planos para o dia de amanhã... não é mesmo?"

Embora desconhecesse os meandros da vida pessoal do amigo, o marciano sabia que o homem de aço tinha uma namorada, a qual se chamava Lois Lane, e que era justamente a colega de trabalho do seu alter-ego, Clark Kent, e desconfiava que os dois não andavam às mil maravilhas nos últimos dias, a julgar pelo pouco tempo que passavam juntos por conta das muitas atribuições do Superman junto à Liga.

Superman apenas sorriu, e virou-se para vê-lo, quando então notou que Batman e Mulher-Maravilha se aproximavam.

"Não estava de folga?" perguntou Diana, enrugando a testa, embora soubesse que Superman nunca estava de folga.

"Achei que 'você' estava de folga hoje, Diana" comentou Superman, sorrindo, e olhando para Batman. "Olá, Bruce"

Batman apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, e cruzou os braços encostando-se à mureta que circundava a sala de controle.

"Amanhã então é o grande dia?" indagou a amazona, cruzando os braços e com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Não era segredo a nenhum deles o que Superman planejava há dias para o aniversário de Lois Lane.

O homem de aço sorriu, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Então, está mesmo decidido?" perguntou Batman, sério, e incrédulo.

"Ora, Bruce..." protestou Diana, virando-se para encará-lo. "É um passo muito importante para Clark. E é maravilhoso que ele finalmente tenha decidido fazer o que vem programando há tempos"

Batman sorriu com cinismo. "Claro" disse. "O quê eu posso saber dessas coisas? Afinal, você é a princesa, e eu sou apenas... bem, você sabe"

Mulher-Maravilha enrugou a testa, consternada, enquanto J'onn J'onzz apenas os observava, e Superman, como sempre, completamente alheio às faíscas entre Diana e Bruce, sorriu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, no Planeta Diário...

"Pelo fantasma de César!" gritava Perry em sua sala, com o charuto no canto da boca, com Lois sentada à sua frente, e Jimmy olhando para o lado de fora da porta da redação. "Entrevista exclusiva, ele disse!"

Enquanto isso, Superman cortava os céus de Metropolis.

"Clark Kent está despedido se não chegar aqui em exatos dez segundos!" bufou Perry, enquanto Lois e Jimmy olhavam preocupados pela porta da sala. "Um, dois..."

Clark saía desajeitado do elevador no andar da redação, arrumando o nó da gravata, quando esbarrou num repórter que quase derrubou o copo de café, não fosse pelos seus rápidos reflexos, quando então finalmente entrou à sala de Perry White, aos tropeços.

"Onde você estava, Kent!" esbravejou Perry ao vê-lo entrar na sala.

"Trabalhando na minha matéria, chefe?" indagou Clark, em resposta.

* * *

"Você viu a expressão dele quando estava sendo levado sob custódia?" indagou Lois enquanto caminhava pela calçada com Clark, que carregava suas compras. "O sujeito foi condenado à morte por todos aqueles crimes, e ainda assim, tinha aquele sorriso mórbido nos lábios! Como pode uma coisa dessas? Sabe, esse é o tipo de coisa que eu nunca vou entender--"

"Desculpe" disse Clark, ao esbarrar num homem que atravessava a rua, e que por conta disso, acabou deixando cair sua valise.

"Ei! Imbecil! Seu namorado é um imbecil!" gritou o homem, com o punho ao alto, em sinal de revolta, enquanto ajuntava seu pertence.

"Que mal educado!" exclamou Lois, irritada, virando-se para encarar o sujeito. "Não o ouviu pedir desculpas? Além do mais, ele não é 'meu imbecil'!" protestou, sem pensar no que acabara de dizer.

"Uh... Obrigado, Lois" disse Clark, tentando ajeitar os óculos, enquanto segurava os pacotes. "Não sei onde estaria minha auto-estima sem você"

"Sozinho, em frente à televisão" respondeu Lois, sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta do prédio onde morava.

Clark apenas sorriu, enquanto a acompanhava até o elevador.

"Obrigada por me ajudar com essas compras, Smallville" disse ela, pegando os pacotes, após apertar o botão do elevador.

"Lois... bem, uh, tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar a você--"

"Olha, Clark, se é sobre a cobertura do julgamento de Manheim, vamos deixar para amanhã, pois tenho muito o que fazer agora... telefonemas, Lucy vem depois de amanhã e..." interrompeu ela.

"Não... não é sobre isso" disse ele.

Lois entrou no elevador, pensou por um instante, e disse: "Tudo bem, pode falar enquanto subimos"

Clark sorriu, ajeitou os óculos, e enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava, ela disse, com olhar desconfiado:

"Espero que você não esteja querendo a matéria sobre o novo projeto de Lex Luthor, porque eu já estou sondando isso com o Perry há vários dias. Além do mais--"

"Lois, pare de falar por um segundo apenas..." pediu ele, abrindo a camisa, e mostrando a malha azul e o símbolo em amarelo estampado no peito. "Tenho uma coisa para dizer..."

Estarrecida com a visão, Lois simplesmente deixou as compras caírem ao chão.

Continua...

* * *

_**N/A**: Ao contrário da estória contada em All-Star Superman, na minha versão o Superman não conta a Lois o seu segredo porque está morrendo, mas pelo simples fato de que é Lois Lane!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Não consigo acreditar_, pensava Lois.

_Clark Kent e Superman? A mesma pessoa?_ repetia ela, incessantemente, enquanto segurava com firmeza o volante do carro, com a testa enrugada, e pensativa, como se ainda tentasse assimilar sua mais recente descoberta.

_E eu? Uma repórter investigativa, vencedora do Prêmio Pulitzer, jamais desconfiei disso? _

Ela então olhou para o lado e pegou a edição do Planeta Diário que estava no banco. Lois leu o nome de Clark Kent na reportagem de capa, sobre o trabalho em conjunto da Liga da Justiça em impedir que Toyman transformasse Gotham em uma Disneylândia da Morte.

Balançou a cabeça, confusa, e disse: "É tão difícil acreditar nisso..."

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Superman carregava às costas o veículo com Lois em direção ao Norte, ouvindo cada palavra do que ela dizia.

* * *

Tão logo chegaram à Fortaleza, ao mesmo tempo em que uma forte nevasca se aproximava, Lois desceu do carro, fechou o casaco forrado que vestia, sentindo um frio gélido e olhou para o alto da imponente edificação de cristais e gelo, enquanto o dia escurecia.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Superman, virando-se para vê-la.

"Faz tempo que não venho aqui..." disse ela.

E sem mais nada dizer, Lois seguiu Superman para o interior da majestosa Fortaleza da Solidão.

* * *

Pouco depois, Superman servia vinho branco à Lois, agora sentada à mesa por ele preparada para um jantar a dois, vestindo um longo turquesa que ele lhe dera de presente.

Porém, apesar dos esforços de Superman, Lois não conseguia parar de fitá-lo com rancor, enquanto despejava toda a sua indignação:

"Quantos tempo faz? Anos! Eu o conheço há anos! Você trabalha a poucos metros de mim no Planeta... e finge ser essa pessoa que não é, há anos!"

"Lois..." disse ele, ao sentar-se ao seu lado.

Mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos:

"O mais engraçado disso tudo é que eu cheguei a desconfiar... Cheguei mesmo a desconfiar... Todos aqueles seus sumiços, e as desculpas esfarrapadas! Humpf! Como pude acreditar em cada mentira que me disse?" e ela ficou pensativa, como se lembrasse de cada uma delas. "Nunca pensei... Nunca pude imaginar uma coisa dessas!" e com as mãos cobrindo as faces, completou: "Como pude me deixar enganar por um par de óculos!"

Superman suspirou. Compreendia a revolta de Lois. Por vários anos ele omitiu a verdade. Talvez Batman estivesse certo. Talvez ele tivesse se precipitado. Estranhamente, não era isso que eu coração denunciava...

"Lois... não se sinta assim" pediu ele, com sua voz firme e inabalável.

E Lois levantou os olhos para vê-lo. Era o tom usado por Superman, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que palavras tão amáveis somente poderiam ser ditas por Clark.

E ela voltou a cobrir a face com as mãos. "Ah meu Deus!" exclamou ela, confusa. "Vocês são a mesma pessoa!" exclamou, como se só agora ela pudesse dizer aquilo em alto e bom tom, porque, intimamente, ela ainda sofria para assimilar a idéia.

E ele suspirou. "Se eu soubesse que isso a afligiria tanto..."

Lois então o fitou novamente, e com um pequeno sorriso de sarcasmo no canto dos lábios, colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, e perguntou em tom inquisitivo, surpreendendo-o:

"Que método você aprendeu?"

Superman arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Como?" indagou ele.

"Essa 'coisa' que você faz..."

Superman enrugou a testa. "Que coisa... Lois?" indagou.

"Meisner ou Stanislavski?" insistiu ela.

"Lois?" continuou ele não entendendo.

"Quando é Clark Kent... como consegue ser duas pessoas tão diferentes? Que método de atuação você aprendeu?"

"Ah... isso" disse ele, compreendendo. "Lois... eu continuo a mesma pessoa"

Lois semi-cerrou os olhos e lançou um olhar repleto de faíscas para ele, que apenas deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom... Clark Kent é quem eu sou. Superman é o que eu posso fazer" explicou, calmamente.

Lois balançou a cabeça, em sinal de protesto, e ignorando completamente o que ele disse, continuou:

"Sabe, muita coisa faz sentido agora... Tudo ficou mais claro"

"Lois..."

"Só gostaria de não ter sido tão cega esse tempo todo!" interrompeu, indignada.

"Não se martirize desse jeito" pediu ele, calmamente, colocando sua mão sobre a dela na mesa.

Lois olhou para a mão dele sobre a dela e, furiosa, desvencilhou-a. Confuso, Superman apenas a viu pegar a taça de vinho e tomar toda a bebida de uma só vez.

* * *

Instantes mais tarde, Superman conduziu Lois para uma ala da Fortaleza que ela ainda não conhecia. Surpresa com a imensidão antes inimaginável do lugar, ela o viu abrir uma porta secreta em meio às paredes singulares da edificação tocando um painel oculto na superfície branca, quando então uma linha de luz vermelha passou por seus olhos, fazendo a leitura da sua retina.

Confusa, irritada e sentindo-se ainda humilhada pelos anos de mentira, ela rolou os olhos quando ele gesticulou polidamente para que ela entrasse antes, e com a cabeça erguida, e os braços cruzados, em sinal de revolta, entrou e viu o que parecia ser um laboratório.

"O quê estamos fazendo aqui?" perguntou ela, em tom autoritário, olhando ao redor, onde só havia painéis com cristais e uma mesa octogonal no centro da sala.

"Você já vai saber..." disse ele, sem a pretensão de ser enigmático, enquanto tocava num dos cristais de um dos painéis, quando então o centro da mesa se abriu e um tubo transparente com algo dentro se elevou.

Curiosa, Lois se aproximou para ver o que era, e Superman o pegou.

Ao abrir o tubo, ele mostrou a Lois seu conteúdo. Era um pequeno frasco com um líquido amarelo brilhante.

"O quê é isso?" indagou ela, sem tirar os olhos do frasco.

"Meus poderes" e quando Lois o encarou, estarrecida, ele completou: "Em forma líquida"

"Mas... como?"

Superman apenas sorriu, e entregou o frasco a ela. "Quem o beber, vai ficar com os mesmos poderes que eu... por um período de vinte e quatro horas" explicou.

Lois pegou o frasco e olhou fascinada o líquido contra a luz. Era um amarelo intenso, como o sol.

"J'onn J'onzz e eu trabalhamos nisso por muito tempo, como precaução" explicou ele, caminhando pela sala, enquanto Lois abria o frasco. "Eu queria lhe dar um presente especial de aniversário, então eu... Lois?" interrompeu ele ao se virar para vê-la, e descobrir que ela tomava o líquido todo de uma vez.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Vestida numa malha azul e capa vermelha, Lois Lane cortava velozmente os céus de Metrópolis naquela manhã do dia do seu aniversário, logo seguida de Superman, que a acompanhava desde o Pólo Norte.

"Lois!" chamava ele em vão, numa de suas várias tentativas para que ela voasse mais devagar, temendo por sua segurança.

Mas ela o ignorava completamente, ora mergulhando em queda livre para depois planar à altura dos arranha-céus, ora alçando vôo para onde o ar era mais rarefeito, e as estrelas mais brilhantes, até que num novo mergulho, próximo ao Planeta Diário, Lois contemplou pela primeira vez o globo dourado, num vôo completamente desprovido do amparo de Superman, o que lhe causou uma estranha e descompassada sensação de solidão, quando ele então surgiu ao seu lado.

"Lois?"

Ela se virou para vê-lo, e sorriu. E como se tentasse disfarçar a alegria de tê-lo por perto e a felicidade pelo mais do que surpreendente presente de aniversário que os aproximava ainda mais, ainda que estivesse furiosa pela bombástica revelação de que os dois homens de sua vida eram a mesma pessoa após anos de mentiras, desviou o olhar para admirar novamente seu novo vestuário:

"Quando nos encontrarmos com a Srta Kent, lembre-me de agradecê-la pelo uniforme. É perfeito!"

Superman sorriu, admirando-a. "Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Lois" disse ele.

"Bom... o que faremos agora, Smallville?" perguntou ela, desconversando e encarando-o, ao que ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava daquele modo desde que soube toda a verdade, o que, para ele, era um bom sinal.

"Como assim?" indagou ele, em resposta.

"Não temos que lutar contra algum monstro radioativo ou impedir uma guerra?" sugeriu. "Estou doida para entrar em ação!"

Superman sorriu, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Bem Lois, na verdade eu planejei o dia de um modo que pudéssemos ficar juntos, sem interferências"

"Como?" indagou ela, em tom de protesto.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu" respondeu ele. "Quero lhe mostrar meus lugares favoritos... e enfrentar criminosos é algo que está fora de cogitação, afinal, é perigoso e não quero envolvê-la em nada que possa colocá-la em risco"

Lois arqueou uma sobrancelha e também cruzou os braços, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação. "É meu aniversário, não é mesmo? Então? Serviço completo, Superman!"

"Lois... não acho que seja uma boa idéia, além do mais..." disse ele, quando ambos pararam de falar e voltaram os olhos para as ruas abaixo, onde em algum banco central acontecia um assalto, e Lois e Superman, com sua super-audição, conseguiam ouvir os apelos de um funcionário que nervosamente entregava todo o dinheiro do caixa aos assaltantes.

"Finalmente!" exclamou Lois, que mais do que depressa mergulhou num vôo rasante sobre as ruas de Metropolis, chamando a atenção de confusos transeuntes, que olhavam estarrecidos para o que parecia ser uma nova super-heroína num uniforme quase idêntico ao do Superman, que vinha logo em seguida.

* * *

Quatro assaltantes encapuzados saíam apressados do banco com bolsas cheias de dinheiro e metralhadoras semi-automáticas em punho, e antes que pudessem entrar no carro estacionado do outro lado da calçada, na medida em que pessoas que passavam por perto corriam apressadas para se protegerem, foram surpreendidos por uma silhueta vermelha e amarela que apareceu do nada à sua frente.

Dois dos assaltantes levantaram as armas e antes que pudessem sequer se preparar para atirar, Flash os cercou com sua velocidade, tirando de suas mãos as metralhadoras e as bolsas com dinheiro. Os quatro homens, perplexos, encaram-no por um tempo, e quando se apressaram para entrar ao carro, numa tentativa mais do que desesperada de escapar, Flash balançou a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios e ao ver uma faixa no final da rua, anunciando uma maratona para arrecadar fundos para a campanha dos desabrigados de Metrópolis patrocinada por Lex Luthor, com sua velocidade imbatível pegou a faixa e prendeu os assaltantes, amarrando-os juntos e próximos do carro.

Nesse momento, duas figuras vestidas em vermelho e azul desceram dos céus, aterrissando próximo ao local dos acontecimentos.

"Ei, Super!" exclamou Flash sorridente ao ver Superman, com um aceno, e depois, virando-se para ver sua companheira: "Oi Lo!"

"Vejo que sempre será o mais rápido" respondeu ela, olhando com frustração para os assaltantes amarrados, quando gostaria de ter tido a chance de impedir o assalto com seus novos e temporários poderes.

Nisso, duas viaturas da polícia chegaram, estacionando de qualquer jeito em frente ao banco, os policiais desceram, armados, quando então dois deles acenaram para Flash, em sinal de agradecimento, e os criminosos foram levados pelos outros dois.

"O quê faz em Metrópolis?" indagou Superman.

"Vim dar uma volta... Além do mais, ouvi dizer que você estaria de folga, muito embora nunca tire uma" respondeu, sorrindo, e depois olhando novamente para Lois, perguntou: "E ai? Como é ter uma sidekick?"

"Como?" indagou Lois, cruzando os braços contra o peito, e encarando-o com faíscas nos olhos, em protesto à conjectura de que era meramente ajudante de super-herói, apenas para intimida-lo.

Flash arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso, e se virou para ver Superman, que enrugou a testa, e fez um discreto aceno de cabeça como se dissesse para ele evitar comentários como aqueles, levando parcialmente a sério o revide de Lois, considerando que ela ainda devia estar furiosa com a revelação da tarde anterior.

E o velocista sorriu: "Ah... bem, eu quis dizer, o quê a Super-Mulher acha de ter um super-ajudante? Aposto que é muito mais legal do que ter alguém policiando seus movimentos, não é mesmo?" sugeriu, atrapalhado, tentando driblar a situação, enquanto olhava para o casal, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, e Superman cobria a face com a mão e balançava a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação àquele segundo comentário.

Lois se virou para ver o Superman, certa de que ele gesticulou para Flash remediar a situação, e mais do que depressa o Homem de Aço apenas lhe sorriu, gentil, disfarçando, quando já era tarde demais. E ela balançou a cabeça, e também sorriu. Ele certamente faria de tudo para agradá-la naquele dia... e todos os outros também, pensou.

"Bom, er... espero que não se importem, mas tenho que ir agora" disse Flash, numa tentativa de escapar daquela situação por demais de embaraçosa.

"Sempre com pressa, não é mesmo?" indagou Lois, sorrindo.

"Essa é a idéia!" apontou ele, em resposta, e um grande sorriso. "A propósito... Feliz aniversário, Super-Mulher!" exclamou, acenando, antes de desaparecer rua abaixo com sua velocidade.

Lois sorriu.

"Super-Mulher, huh?" indagou ela, encarando Superman. "Até que não soa tão mal assim..."

E quando os dois se deram conta, pessoas se aproximavam, surpresas e impressionadas, para ver quem era a mulher acompanhada do Superman, quando ele então disse: "É melhor irmos embora"

"Okay, Superman. Creio que sei o que quero fazer agora" disse ela, enigmática.

"Sabe?" indagou ele, preocupado.

E ela apenas sorriu, alçando vôo veloz para o alto, quando Superman, desconfiado, seguiu logo atrás.

Continua...


End file.
